Barney's Creations On The Loose
by Martian44428
Summary: Thank you E L James for Fifty Shades Of Grey. I am doing a unique twist on Barney's role at GEH. Adding a sort of mad scientist aspect to it. But we know Barney means well. But when his AI project catches Elliott eye, Elliott just had to have a bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1

Barney's Creations 1

Barney

I am sitting at home thinking of a way to keep the Greys safe, when an Idea comes to mind. I decided to implement my new AI equipment. I have been working on mr Greys AI since his helicopter was sabotaged. I also started Mrs Greys AI. I have had great success at creating small AIs they fooled even scientist. I finally made a breakthrough a year ago and have a fully functioning Mr Grey with all his mannerisms and tempers as well. I took him out a few times unfortunately he almost ran into the real one. His return home signal was defective so I had to rebuild and make it better. He looks and feels like a real person and he can provide pleasure to a female. I figure he needs to fool Mrs Grey. But I decided to make Mrs Grey a bit sexier than the original one is. Probably not the best idea, but I have worked all weekend on her and she is looking good mama. Now I have to dress her and take them both for a walk around my place. I have had Teddy ready and Phoebe as well.

Taylor

I was told to drop by Barney's to pick up a new device we are using for safety precautions. I am dumbfounded when I see the Greys just walking through Barney's place and they haven't noticed me at all. I ring the bell and suddenly the Greys walk back into a closet. WTH. I look at Barney and ask if I just saw the Greys walking around he gives up and shows me the AI's I look at them and feel them and Grey says hey hands off my wife Jason. He actually acts just like Grey. I am stunned. So Barney how long ago did you start on these and can the fool everyone?

Barney

Well they fooled you and Gail for a week when Grey was absent. Mrs Grey fooled her father. Kate was another matter she is too observant to be fooled. But I started on mr Grey when he was in the helicopter crash. Then I started on Mrs Grey after the wedding. So it has taken a few years and several failed attempts of creating the whole thing so it looks and moves normally. I figure we can use them as decoys.

Taylor

I assume Grey has no idea you have created these yet?  
Barney

No way, he knows I am working on AIs but not sure what yet. I said I wanted them to be perfect first. Plus the Mrs Grey is sexier. 


	2. Chapter 2

Barney's Creations 2

Taylor

Barney brings out the Grey family and omg they are very realistic and have autonomy and if you didn't know better you would think they were definitely the Greys. Barney says they even eat, drink, poop, sleep, shower, and can even have sex. You think they have the Greys sex drives? He nods.

Barney

I forgot to power them down one night and they were getting very busy indeed. I timed them. Think they lasted 48 hours until they fell asleep. Wished I had that stamina. Taylor says it is all those workout sessions. Want to see everything but the sex. Taylor watches and then he says so this thing at the conference do you think we can use these there? I tell him we need two things both the Greys permission.

Taylor

I give Grey his part and walk off after he nods and I finally walk out of the room when he says so what did Barney show you? Think Barney wants to reveal that himself. I want to see your expression when you see his creation.

Christian

Taylor and Barney are keeping things from me and it is making me mad. I am going crazy wondering what is going on in IT. I tried to get a gander but Barney turned the cameras off on me. I slipped in at lunch time to find the doors didn't open with my key card and no one was allowed to let me inside. I promised Barney complete autonomy at creating products and software. So they are hiding something from me. Taylor and Gail both know and won't tell me. I go to Ana and ask if she knows and she looks at me like What are you talking about.

Ana

Okay now I am going to get my sources in on what Barney is up to in the lab. My sources is his girlfriend soon to be fiancé. Heather/ Wilma. I call her and she is busy and will call back soon. I think she was having sex.

Heather

Hey Ana I think I know what you want to know about, but Barney has said not to tell you about it at all. Sorry about that. All I can say is he has been working on this for years. You will know when Christian knows. Crying baby in the background, hey need to go for now.

Ana

They don't have any babies in their family. I have never heard a baby when I call them. Just then Phoebe cries, wait that sounded just like the cry in the phone call.

Heather

Hey Phoebe you can't cry while I am on the phone with your mama. I look at Barney and he smiles welcome to parenting 101. And she is just like a real human baby. I am smelling a dirty diaper. Talk about the real thing I hand Phoebe over to Barney you created her you change her diaper.

Barney

Well they had to be made as realistic as possible. I take Phoebe and change her diaper and then hand her back to Heather so she can eat. I created a program that provides for recognizing an empty stomach. My biometrics program is pretty good and I am still refining everything on all 4 of the AIs and their motor skills and verbal and mental responses to any questions and any gestures. I programmed them to respond to physical attack's. They are all ready except for Phoebe. Since she can't walk she can only cry and squirm. I wished I could create one where they grow and develop at each stage. I tried and failed each time.


	3. Chapter 3

Barney's Creations 3

Christian

I am finally allowed into the IT lab, but Ana has to join me according to Barney. I walk in with Ana beside me and look around and see we have a huge audience around for whatever Barney is unveiling today. He says now we hope you don't get mad about this, but after the helicopter crash and you being out for so long I decided to see if I could create these for your protection.

Barney

Your wife and kids as well. Okay come out Mr and Mrs Grey and bring your children. As the real Greys stand and watch as their twin AIs appear and bring their children out with them. The AIs introduce themselves as Christian and Ana Grey Teddy also tells the crowd who he is as well. Phoebe has chose this time to dirty her diaper.

Taylor

I stand laughing as the AIs actually change the dirty diaper Phoebe has created. They seem so natural. This could be a security nightmare now that I think of it. Only the IT department and certain upper management know of the AIs existence and that is how we are keeping it. I speak quietly to the Greys and Barney about how we are going to store them.

Barney

I show the Greys how to shut them down along with why I thought it might be good to have these decoys in the event of dangerous situation. Security on them is tight if you want to know. I keep them in vault and turned off and only I can activate them and now you both can along with Taylor. We will be setting up more safeguards on them today so no one can use them to gain access to you and your kids by using them. Plus they have no direct accesses to GEH or any other computer systems. They have an independent system and only I have access at this point after today you and Taylor will be in control of them. I hand them the control board and show how they can create and encrypt their passwords. We get the Users setup and I am one Taylor is another one, Mr Grey and Mrs Grey is another one. Taylor recommendations are that he create a security over ride and encryption in case the Greys get taken along with the AIs . After showing them everything and allowing them to have the AIs walk through the building.

Ana

Christian I want that receptionist fired, she was all over you in front of your wife and kids. She should show respect to everyone not just the billionaire boss.

Christian What about that weasel who kept asking if you were available for a dinner meeting this week.

Ana

You saw how. My AI handled him. I told him I only do meeting in the conference room with my PA present at all times. He said it could wait until I had time. The AI told him if he was waiting for me to make time after work he might see hell freeze over.

Christian

Let's get them back here and locked down. We will talk about if we might need them for decoys at a later date. 


	4. Chapter 4

Barney's Creations 4

Ana

Well that was interesting and scary all at once. I had no idea how good Barney was and now I am a bit concerned about this creation and all the good and bad things regarding it. Remember the Terminator movies, this kind of makes me think about those movies.

Christian

I think we need to find out what else Barney is working on and fast. He pretty much had your bod down pat. But he looks at security footage a lot.

Ana

Well he had yours and the kids bodies down pat as well. He also had your personality as well. But how do you feel about using them as decoys?

Christian

I am thinking that even though creatively this is a great advancement, but using real people is not a good idea at all. I think we should have him change their faces if he can.

Ana

I think you are right and adjust their personality and make sure to change their names as well.

Christian

I think we need to meet with him and security and get these changes made immediately.

Barney

Mr Grey how are you doing?

Christian

Barney the AIs were great, but Ana and I don't want them looking and acting like us and using our names. Can you change them into unknown faces and give them other names and personalities please? Oh Ana also said if they have our fingerprints remove them. Oh and and no one better be checking to see if they are anatomically correct.

Barney

Yes I can do that right now, it should only take an hour, we use modules and have hair and face replacements available in their vault. I do have some ideas if you want to see them when do you want me to show you the new changes. Boss they are fully function AIs all the parts work. Omg now I understand why they want them changed. It could cause some real issues if someone got hold of one of them and took compromising photos of them.

Heather

Oh Barney you did good, but I see the Greys point about problems arising because they are well known. But hey you made some medical advancements for handicapped people by creating them. Keep that in mind when you show mr Grey all the creations you have made and want patented and he will listen and get them going, plus his mom will be here to show him what the inventions can help with.  
Like more flexible replacement limbs and replacement parts for other areas.

Barney

I need your help immediately please. Somehow the vault was compromised and all the AIs are gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Barney's Creations 5

Elliott

I caught wind of the newest toys Barney had created and got to them before they vaulted them. I walked all 4 out to my SUV, I reached inside the rear compartment for the spare baby car seats and put the baby's in them. I told the Ana and Christian AIs to get in and buckle up. Of course Ana and Christian balked and said they had work to do and the kids needed their naps soon. I told them mom was expecting them for dinner. I just think that Security really needs beefed up in that IT department if I can go in and take their huge projects by flirting with one of their nerds. Dad and I have been on Christian and Ana about this and now they will have to do something.

Grace

Hi I wasn't expecting you all to arrive at once, but come in and let me see how much my grand babies have grown.

Teddy

Cookie Grams please?

Phoebe

Waaaa Mama (as she reaches out for Ana)

Ana

Is it nap time sweetie? Did we bring her binkie? Elliott where is her bottle?

Elliott

Hold on I will get the supplies.

Grace

So how is work?

Christian

Well Barney has some new technology you might want to check out mom. Possible medical applications and advances in cybertronics and biometrics systems. Also new artificial limbs that have a lot more flexibility. I will give you a chance to look at it soon. Just let me know okay.

Barney

Omg, omg what and who and how did someone get them all out and no one stop them from leaving. I rewind the security footage. Oh God Elliott this could end badly. Taylor Elliott has taken the AIs, they weren't stopped because no one would prevent the boss and his family from leaving.

Taylor

I will track them and see where they are exactly. I look and Elliott has taken them to his parents house. Mr Grey your brother has taken all the AIs to your parents house and are still there as we speak how do you want to handle this?

Christian

Have Barney bring the GEH armored truck to pick them up. Ana, the kids and I are on our way. Give us 30 minutes to get ready and have security meet us there and get the car ready. Oh Elliott is going to pay dearly for this. Barney and whoever allowed Elliott to get them from the vault is another situation I need to broach.

Elliott

So Christian how is the new project Barney previewed today going.

Christian

Well how are we doing Elliott have we fooled you at all? Oh wait you are easily fooled look who you married. How is Kate anyway?

Elliott

Well she is still hormonal and can't get enough of me. Speak of the devil and she appears.

Kate

What's wrong with Ana? I asked about Barney's surprise and asked how was it? It was like she was the surprise.

Christian

Well you could say she was one of the surprises.

Taylor

Sir Kate is here how do want to handle this?

Christian The Real One (TRO)  
Well she signed an NDA, have her sign an updated one please.

Ana (TRO)  
You know she us going to hound you about doing a story on the AIs. I mean is is amazing. They fooled everyone. Well let's bite the bullet and head inside.

Kate

I watch as Ana, Christian and the kids come inside the living room where Ana and Christian are already standing inside. Okay will the real Greys raise their hands. All of the raise their hands.

Barney

Omg He took the AIs to their parents home. Heather let's go get them now. The truck is ready and security is coming with us. Crystal you should never allow Elliott in here ever and this is exactly why. He is up to no good if he is here in the building understand?

Crystal

Yes sir, I will not allow him in ever again. He just was so convincing about his brother forgetting he would be late in seeing the new project.

Barney

I am thinking I should create an Elliott AI and get him back for all his antics. Crystal to make it up to me get the Elliott AI things ready. She laughs and do does Heather. I think we have a few moments to get his routine down.

Elliott AI

Hey Barney what's going on?

Barney

Did you forget you have dinner at your mothers home tonight I am headed that way to retrieve a project so I can give you a ride.

Elliott AI

I wink at Heather and Crystal, Crystal seems mad at me for some reason.

Meanwhile at Grace and Carrick's home

Carrick

I arrive at what I perceive as the new twilight zone in my living room. Two Anas, two Christians, two Teddys and two Phoebes. I fall into my recliner and just watch as they are all talking to us at once.

Grace

I see the reaction on Carrick's face is the same one I had when I walked into find doppelgängers in my living room. I am still trying to work out who the real ones are. So far I am in the dark as to what is happening. The doorbell rings and in walks Barney with Heather and 4 security staff with him.

Barney

I have released the Elliott AI to do his worst. I have Elliott bring the AI Ana and Christian with me and into their vault boxes inside the armored truck. The babies are brought out by Heather. I then lock Elliott inside the truck. Now to explain to the Grey family is going to be fun.

Ana TRO

I explain how Barney created AIs of me, Christian, Teddy and Phoebe as a decoy when we are in danger.

Carrick

Are you kidding me they could be used to take over your company if the wrong person got hold of them. Barney ever think that through?  
I give it to you he definitely had me fooled. Elliott do you realize how risky it was for you to bring them into the public?

Elliott AI

Risky in what way would it risk anything? They are just coming to dinner. Kate when did you get here babe?

Kate

Elliott stop manhandling me in front of your family please. Omg stop it now. Barney is chuckling okay is this the real Elliott Barney?

Barney

No that is his AI, go let Elliott out and put his AI back into his vault now. Well off we go.

Heather

Nice to finally meet you Carrick and Grace. Grace you should really come and look at what we are working on for medical science. 


	6. Chapter 6

Barney's Creations 6

Christian

I have an idea on how to get Elliott back for taking our AI family out of the building are you in Ana? Ana nods and listens as I give her my idea.

Barney

Mr Grey called and asked if we had any other AIs we could transform into Kate. Well the pregnant Kate, I told him I could try to do it. He said that it would be best to create fingerprints that have AI on each digit and thumb to assure we don't have issues with them being used to get into our vaults. He told me just exactly what he wanted and I would be involved in it all the way. Mr Grey and Ana will act like they know nothing about anything dealing with Kate and Elliott's AIs escaping their vaults.

Heather

Barney gave me a heads up about the plan to pull a huge joke on Elliott and Kate. More Elliott than Kate though. So we get everything setup in the lab to look like While we were experimenting Elliott and Kate's AIs escaped and walked right out when they were led out by security to a secure van outside the building. We waited until we knew Elliott and Kate were asleep. We were given keys to Elliott's and Kate's home and we entered.

Elliott TRO

I hear the door being opened downstairs and head down and see no one at all I look at the front door and it is ajar. I close and lock it and turn and see myself, well the AI of me.

Elliott AI

Well hello Elliott you look almost as good looking as I do. I am here to take your place. That vault is suffocating me and Kate is here as well. As Kate's AI comes from the kitchen eating ice cream.

Elliott TRO

People will know it's not me you know. Kate allergic to nuts and eating butter pecan is a sure giveaway. Kate's AI comes up and says we'll see that is why I am so perfect.

Kate AI

I think you aren't as good looking as my Elliott. I sure look better than the real Kate. I think we need to have some fun tonight Elliott don't you?

Elliott AI

I sure do, is it being taped now? We are putting you and Kate in our place so we can be free to have fun.

Elliott TRO

You can never pass as the real me or Kate. Just then my phone rings and it's Christian saying there missing two AIs and they were mine and Kate's.

Christian

Elliott we have an issue your and Kates AIs have broken out and left GEH we think they have hone off the grid and can't be stopped. You might want to get out of the house, your house keys came up missing so they might be headed your way.

Elliott

Too late we have guests. Christian come get these now before they scare Kate.

Kate TRO

Ana and Christian gave me a heads up since I am pregnant. I was told about the prank earlier and have been recording it all. Elliott seems scared senseless. I am barely able to contain my laughter when Barney knocks on the front door and the AI lets him and asks him how he did.

Barney

You did good Elliott 2, well done. Now go with the tech please. I watch as Elliott goes from pale to red as he realized he was pranked by me and two AIs. But hey he got me in big trouble with his brother.

Kate TRO

I come into the living room recording all of it and I am laughing up a storm. My AI waves at us all and heads to the techs.

Elliott TRO

I swear I thought they were going to take our places. The AI said as much to me. He watches and then sudden realization hits him that Christian was in on it as well as me Ana and Barney.  



	7. Chapter 7

Barney's Creations 7

Barney

Roz has been on vacation for the last two weeks so she has no idea about our latest creations. I put a bug in Mr Greys ear about pulling out the Roz AI and setting her loose in Rozs' office. He laughed and told me to record all of it.

Christian

Barney is sort of diabolical for pulling pranks, I have learned the hard way. But this one will be a hoot. Roz is supposed to be in on Monday so it gives Barney time to finish her AI. I also had him do our PAs as well. After seeing how they move and perform I thought it would be funny to replace Roz, myself and our PAs with AIs that morning.

Andrea I know about the latest AI projects and mr Grey called me and then had me call Rozs PA to inform us of a prank he and Barney were pulling on Roz with our AIs. From what Heather has said they have quite a few variations of all the AIs. He said all he needed was for me to be elsewhere and take Rozs PA with me. Jimmy is Rozs Pa, he really is a nudge, but he knows if I give him orders they come from mr Grey. So I agree to get somethings done. Jimmy is to be kept in the dark about it.

Jimmy

I hate that I have to deal with Andrea today. She thinks she is all that because she works for Grey directly and has since the start of his company. Unfortunately I have been made very aware that she is one of my bosses as well. So when she called and informed that we are to be in the publishing part of the company helping Ana Grey. I was pretty mad. Now I have two females bossing me around on a job I am overqualified for. I mean how smart do you need to be to read and edit manuscripts all day please give me a break. Mrs Grey definitely is nice to look at, but we all know she is not qualified to be running a Publishing house such as Greys Publishing. So now I have to cow tow to her and Andrea all day. My aspirations are to become Greys second in command. I mean come one women should be seen and not heard in the business world.

Ana

Andrea called me and warned me that she and Jimmy the chauvinist piglet is com(not to help out for the day. I decide to give Andrea the easy task and Jimmy all the grunt work. Treat me like I am a piece of meat and that is what you get by doing it. I suspect he is after Rozs job, and so does she. He tried causing her damage the first day and acted like he was innocent. Barney has been keeping tabs on him, because he was found to be very sneaky. After that Barney, Christian and Roz have been checking and double checking everything. He even tried to pull some crap in my office. I caught it before it went out and nailed him to the wall in front of everyone. He chose to not go to my office to discuss anything saying Roz was his boss not me.

Barney

Heather and I have everything set up and we have all the AIs in place and ready to go. We made Jimmy a better person.

Christian TRO

I am watching while Barney and Heather meticulously get all the AIs in very expensive attire and give them their instructions for the day. They are fully functional in every way. They can do my job and any job they are assigned. All I can say let's hope they don't try for a hostile take over.

Roz AI

Barney has instructed me in what I am supposed to be doing here this morning. Jimmy is also an AI and so are Andrea and and Christian. Heather makes sure I am ready to go and they have all the cameras on me and the other AIs. This is supposed to be a prank on Roz TRO.

Jimmy AI

I am told that I am a variation on the real Jimmy that works as Rozs PA. I am told I will be acting nicely toward the female bosses especially the bosses PA and his wife. I guess the real Jimmy is trying to get rid of the women of the upper management including the bosses wife. Heather chuckles and tells me I might want to give the original Jimmy some lessons on being nice to women in charge. She instructs me thoroughly and explains she will be monitoring everything along with Barney on all the security cameras they have setup for today.

Roz TRO

I breeze in and head to my office, where I see that prick Jimmy waiting with coffee and danish in hand and follows me in and informs me of everything going on today and tells me Mr Grey would like a meeting after I am ready. I continue to my desk and fail to look up and suddenly I hear my own voice asking me who I am and what am I doing in her office?

Roz AI

Excuse me who are you and what are you doing in my office? Jimmy care to explain why she just walked into ,y office and you are following her telling her my schedule?

Jimmy AI

I thought she was you, I mean look at her you could be twins. They look at one another for the first time.

Roz TRO

Come with me you two now, I head to Christians office and Andrea tries to get in my way.

Andrea AI

Roz he has someone in there with him right now.

Christian AI

I watch as Andreas AI tries to stop the real Roz from entering the real Christians office. TRO Christian has his back to the door and I am sitting in his chair typing away at the contract he has me working on and see the door fly open. Both Rozs enter and I ask what is going on?

Roz TRO

Well I found this lady in my office sitting in my chair, I am wanting her removed from the premises.

Christian TRO

I finally look at Roz and she sits down next to me, I explain that they are Barney's Creations and thought it would be funny to use them as a joke and see also if they could fool her and anyone else. Andreas AI did great, Jimmy's AI did a better job than the real one.

Roz TRO

So will we be able to market them?

Barney

At this point Heather and I have joined the conversation. I give them our projections and what we expect for sales. We were ready for this and then expand on the medical side of it all.

Heather

Dr Grey is coming in today and we have everything ready to show her all the advancements we have made for mobility of prosthetics along with the newest internal aids. I think we might be able to break through in a new field of medicine and development. After meeting with her we will be showing you all the patents we were approved on doing these AIs.

Roz TRO

Okay I think it is time to store the Roz and Christian. But let me keep the Jimmy one. I take it the real Andrea has the real Jimmy somewhere else working.

Christian TRO

She took him down to be tortured by Ana at the publishing office. Barney take mine and Rozs AI back and vault them please. Both AIs follow Barney as he instructs Jimmy and Andreas AIs to keep working on this floor.

Roz TRO

So they are fully functional?

Christian TRO

Oh you don't know the half of it. Barney has done very well on the AIs. You need to go see them. When Barney asked for a whole floor he really needed it. I gave him two floors and bought and offsite building for his research and development. Now it is a bit scary for me regarding possible downfalls, but we need to discuss all of it after you take a tour and see what they are doing.

Andrea AI

We have a problem, the real Jimmy is on his way up. I think we need to get the AIs back to home base. Jimmy is not to be trusted is all I can say.

Heather

I got an emergency call and was told to take Andrea and Jimmys AIs to the vaults immediately. The real Jimmy was on his way back from publishing and he looks mad. I sneak up to mr Greys Office, but it was too late. Jimmy was at his desk, thank goodness mr Grey had the escape door unlocked to get the AIs out without being seen and down to the lab and in the vaults.

Jimmy TRO

I can't believe Andrea and Ana thought they would get away with making me sit and read those stupid manuscripts after bringing up 4 boxes for us to view. I blew my stack and said a few things to both of them. I told Mrs Grey I plan to be second at GEH soon and will be her boss after that.

Ana

Listen Jimmy, you think you are in line for Rozs job get real. And you will never be my boss. Hard to be the part owners boss don't you think so?

Andrea

I can't believe you think you will replace Roz and that you thought that you would ever be the owners boss. You dig intel need to see someone for that God complex.

Jimmy

I am going back to my real job. I am sick of being told what to do by you two.

Ana

Call and warn them he is coming back, because we definitely don't need him knowing about the AIs.


	8. Chapter 8

Barney's Creations 8

Jimmy TRO

I walk and my desk is cleared of all the work I had to do this morning. I had hoped to stretch that work out for the next week. I looked for it everywhere. I noticed that my emails were all sorted and appointments were all made for the week and then time blocked out for two hours in Barney's lab. Hmm how odd, I checked the office for Roz and then I see her coming out of mr Greys office. I notice that Andreas desk was cleared of all her work as well. Okay now I am wondering what is going on and Roz sees me and walks over and says looks like the temp got all that work done in a lot less time than you have been doing it. Want to tell me why? It was light work is all I can say.

Roz

I look at him and say the work was not light at all, but you definitely aren't pulling your weight Especially if a temp came in for two hours and cleared it up along with a lot of others assignments I gave them to do. I suggest you stop trying to take my job and start doing yours more competently and quickly. You have a week to improve, if not you will be demoted or fired. Plus I know how you have been treating the female staff including Mrs Grey. Mr Grey knows as well, but Ana has asked us to let her handle it. So you got a reprieve for a week.

Christian

I am mad at Jimmy after hearing his snide comments to fellow employees regarding Ana. He has no idea he is recorded and the people he spoke to love Ana and reported his disrespectful attitude to her. Ana had words with him and he got mad and left. I wanted him fired, but Ana said let Roz decide that and give him a week to get his head in check.

Ana

You won't believe this the AIs completed all your work and all Jimmys work. But you usually have the desk cleared off by noon anyway. Then you find other work to do. Jimmy however scratches his workload out for the week and still has a pile waiting on him on Monday. So today the AI ran out of work and had nothing left and found work in other departments to do.

Andrea

I knew he was playing on his computer this whole time. Well and he thinks he can get Rozs job. Ana and I laugh. Even Ana and I have gotten done here even with Jimmy whining and complaining and taking breaks. One person came up and told Ana what Jimmy was saying about her in the break room. Ana thanked her and said yes I know and he has too much time on his hands and he is about out the door. 


	9. Chapter 9

Barney's Creations 9

Jimmy

I got sick of the publishing company and Mrs Trophy Wife Grey. She thinks she's all that. I pretty mush tell the staff in the break room she was just a gold digging whore who got lucky and married a billionaire who gave her a publishing company that she was not qualified to run much less work there. She should be home barefoot and pregnant like all women should be. One lady cornered me and said it is boys like you that give real men a bad name.

Hannah

By the way you were recorded and guess what department is getting that speech. I also forwarded it on the whole company. So wonder exactly how long it will be before you get your pink slip. You work for Roz right?

Jimmy

I run out of the publishing company and head to my desk and see everything on my and Andreas desk is done and gone from view.

Roz

Hmm you seem surprised that you have no work left. I am headed to lunch and then I have a 2 hour in the lab. Find work to do in other departments. Take care of the phones for both me and mr Grey. Then you and I are going to talk. (I just got the email from Hr concerning Jimmys comments at the publishing house. It's enough to get him terminated for cause.)

Hr Albert Haas

I have a bunch of applications from qualified people to replace Jimmy after he pretty much destroyed his career. We rarely go ahead an send applications, but in this case we have no choice but to terminate him after his comments in the break room. I half expected mr Grey to demand for Jimmy to be fired immediately.

Roz

I contact Albert and tell him to get Jimmys exit papers ready for Friday. I want him sit through interviews for his job. Then I will show him the recording and then terminate him. We all gave him a chance, but he just couldn't behave. Christian told me it was my choice since he was my PA.

Ana

I can't believe Jimmy was so stupid and really thought it was okay to call me that in my own companies break room. Then went on to say some very sexist comments in a room full of women eating lunch. Christian asked if I wanted him fired. I said it is Roz who hired him and Roz should decide on firing him. 


End file.
